


[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜半PWP] A chase

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * 遊戲公司營運王×遊戲設計者AIBO（兩人同公司）* 夢女AIBO(♂)主動出擊（性意味）的故事





	[遊戲王｜架空][闇表｜半PWP] A chase

　　睜眼所見仍是一片黑暗，亞圖姆疑惑地眨了眨眼，隨後在試圖挪動身體時發現了異狀。  
　　「早安。」  
　　過於甜美的女聲流入他的耳內，亞圖姆一抽，在這個下意識的反射動作中再次確認了自己的狀況──視野被遮蔽，雙手也被束縛在背後。皺緊了眉他正要開口，滾到嘴邊的聲音卻被撫上自己臉頰的手給中斷了。  
　　「不要緊張，接下來的兩個小時，讓我們一起快樂吧。」

 

＊

 

　　由於外貌和才智上的優勢，亞圖姆的成長過程中，總少不了愛戀他的人。其中當然也有幾個行徑比較誇張的，但這還是他第一次被迷昏、而後以如此狼狽的姿態被戀慕者束縛住。  
　　如果對方真的是他的戀慕者的話。  
　　記憶中斷在下班回家的路上途中，亞圖姆一面試著和對方對話、藉以套出更多資訊，大腦一面飛速轉動著。對方知道他的名字，是熟人？而且這顯然是有預謀的犯案──要掌握在哪裡實行才不會引起路人注意，還要準備迷藥和手銬等東西（他的手跟手銬間甚至隔了一層護腕，至少就這層細節來說，他還能勉強說服自己對方沒有傷害他的意圖，至少目前看起來沒有）、要以路人不會起疑的方式將他這個成年男性運到不受侵擾的空間……怎麼想都是經過一番深思熟慮的犯罪計畫。而目的──  
　　「我不會傷害你的，只要你這兩小時乖乖聽我的話，我可以保證讓你平安離開這裡。」  
　　亞圖姆冷笑一聲，所有罪犯永遠也都是這套台詞。而且他從剛剛就注意到了、  
　　「要我信任你的話，至少別用怪聲怪調的變聲器吧。」  
　　「哎呀，被發現了？」  
　　身前一陣窸窣，接著對方的話語再度響起，確實不是之前甜膩到令人起疙瘩的女性嗓音了，但仍然是經變聲器處理過的女聲：「這個聲線會好點嗎？畢竟如果讓你倒胃口的話，對我接下來要做的事也會有點麻煩。」  
　　「……你的目的，到底──」  
　　他的話在胸膛被觸摸時止住了。對方正在撫摸他的身體，以一種煽情而曖昧的方式──亞圖姆在這瞬間終於遲來地意會過來對方最初的話語涵義。一湧而上的激烈厭惡感頓時讓他的身體起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，但他卻毫無逃脫的辦法。面前人又笑了起來，這次嗓音混入了些粗喘。  
　　「別擔心，雖然你沒辦法掌握主導權，但我保證，一定會讓你很舒服又快樂的。」

 

＊

 

　　……、該……死的……唔！  
　　尿道口被舔弄，亞圖姆一抽，整個人隨後又在溫暖包覆住龜頭的柔軟觸感中緊繃地顫抖起來。於心理來說他一點也不享受，但是他的性器卻在對方的舔弄吮吻間再次挺立──在這之前他已經射了兩次。對方的手技和口技實在太好。更要命的是，面前的這位女性，可以說是精準地掌握了他身為男人最有感覺的地方。尿道口、繫帶、陰莖頸……過強的生理快感將他的身體燒得灼熱興奮，相對地他的內心卻陷入前所未有的絕望。亞圖姆從未這麼痛恨自己這具身為男性的身體，而對方得逞的輕笑更是讓他陷入快感和憎惡交織的深淵。  
　　「夠了、吧……嗚、」  
　　在對方盡情地吸吮他的龜頭時亞圖姆終於艱難地擠出話語，再這樣下去他又要……嗯？  
　　包裹著自己陰莖的溫暖觸感在他射精寸前離開了，亞圖姆大口喘息，大腦混亂又不解──但性器上傳來的觸感很快給了他答案。對方正在幫他戴保險套。意識到對方接下來的意圖，亞圖姆睜大了眼。  
　　「怎麼、可能……這樣就夠呢？」  
　　對方親吻他的嘴，一手搭上他的肩，亞圖姆在性器被扶著抵上什麼時震了一下，隨即激烈掙扎起來，下一刻卻被侵入自己口中的精液味給震驚得大腦一片空白。  
　　對方在深吻他。他本來可以利用這個機會還擊的，但瀰漫在他口中、自己精液的味道所引起的下意識排拒卻讓他的思考和行動都變得遲緩了。恍惚之中亞圖姆只感受到自己的陰莖正在逐漸頂開緊窒的甬道，伴著扳緊他的肩的力道和──（他討厭這樣的感覺，但這確實是他當下的感受）讓他的心一下子搔癢起來的呻吟。  
　　他的性器整個埋入對方體內了。感受到對方的臀與自己的腿貼合，亞圖姆大口喘息，隨後又在對方的動作間呻吟起來。  
　　他很久沒做愛了。  
　　也許正是因為這個原因，此刻的他才會一下子沉入性愛快感的漩渦中吧。面前人炙熱的體溫、在進出間緊緊吸附著他的內壁，還有恣意在他身上撫弄、挑起更多慾望焰火的雙手，在這個當下竟然令他漸漸沉迷進去了。對方的呻吟浪叫刺激著他的耳，連散發出體味都如此美好。亞圖姆甚至不敢確定，如果此時被解開束縛，他究竟會選擇逃跑，還是壓住面前人更加猛烈地侵犯對方。啊，真棒。真棒啊……這樣子……嗯、被人索求……和人在交合間直奔天堂……  
　　對方的聲音變尖了，他自己也快要、快要──  
　　在猛然深入對方體內的瞬間，亞圖姆終於全身顫抖地迎來高潮。他的陰莖在不知名的女性體內快樂地吐精著，但此刻的他已經沒有餘力管那麼多了。他好久沒有………啊，和人做愛，原來是這麼令人難忘、這麼快樂舒服的事嗎……？  
　　面前，和他差不多時間達到高潮的人此刻正趴在他的肩上喘息。亞圖姆的大腦好一陣子都處在輕飄飄的快樂中，直到對方開始抱著他磨蹭，腦中某種不對勁的感覺才被放大。  
　　他注意到，有什麼東西正扺著自己的下腹。其實剛剛在他們激烈交合時這東西就一直在摩擦他了，但當時深陷快感的他卻只隱約感覺到某種難以言喻的違和。現在，在那樣的觸感隨著對方退離他而消失的當下，亞圖姆睜大了眼，感覺混沌黑暗的大腦啪地一下被點亮了。

　　──這個綁架他、強迫他與之性交的對象，不是他先前一直認定的女性。  
　　對方是個男人。

　　在思緒接通的瞬間，亞圖姆感覺自己整個人再度陷入了幾乎將他整個人拉扯得支離破碎的風暴中。

 

＊

 

　　「……又是你？」  
　　第二次從昏迷中轉醒，雖然同樣的狀況已經沒有第一次那樣讓他震驚了，但說不吃驚還是騙人的。  
　　他明明已經特別小心了，在遭遇上一次的事件之後。

　　在上次事件的最後，亞圖姆最終在再度覆上口鼻的迷藥中昏睡，再次清醒時，身上束縛住自己的一切已經不見了。他躺在旅館的大床上，連衣著都整整齊齊。如果不是因為空氣間還瀰漫著若有似無的性味，也許他真的會傾向說服自己，這一切只是他在應酬後不勝酒力的夢。  
　　但是，不是夢。  
　　一拳捶向牆壁，亞圖姆咬緊牙齒，最後卻被腦內不斷翻湧的旖旎回憶給逼得不得不進浴室沖個冷水澡。在視覺被遮蔽的情況下，其餘的五官感受也相應地被放大了。對方在吞吐他之間的呻吟、混雜著汗水和精液的氣味，還有在他身上來回點燃火種的撫摸感……最要命的，至今他的性器上似乎都還殘留著在對方體內一進一出的感受。明明從蓮蓬頭撒下的水花是如此冰涼，他卻覺得身體越來越熱──最後亞圖姆不得不打了一次手槍，在精液自性器噴出時，他對自己的嫌惡感也來到最高點。  
　　明明是在這種情況下被迫性交，他竟然還這麼有感覺……這麼難忘。  
　　他不會忘記、不如說他清清楚楚地記得，和自己交合的其實是個男性這點。令他驚訝的是，對於這個事實，他竟然沒有太大的實感。理性上他確確實實是認知到這件事的，但和對方交合、並在其間充分享受到快感的身體卻一點也不在意。想要重返那樣的快樂中、想要對方用技巧高超的口技撫慰自己的性器、想在令人興奮難耐的呻吟和氣味中將對方確確實實上到高潮──明明自己是受脅迫、甚至可說是受到侵犯的一方，現在的他竟然對那樣的對象湧起了征服慾。  
　　──太糟糕了。  
　　強制遏斷腦中不堪的思緒，亞圖姆猛烈搖了搖頭，在開至最強的水花下強迫自己回歸現實。

　　而現在，聽著對方一面輕笑，亞圖姆一面在衣物被剝除之間快速思考著。這次他意識斷線前最後的印象是辦公室的電腦桌面。因為加班所以匆匆買了外食又回到公司──那麼線索就很明顯了。犯人是同事，雖然不知道到底怎麼弄昏自己的（這樣一想，中途他去了一次廁所。可能是在那之間讓對方有對食物下藥的機會），不過由於辦公室進出都需要刷卡，所以毫無疑問是同公司的人。  
　　……一同工作的夥伴，竟然對自己抱有這樣想法，甚至不惜對自己做出這種事嗎？  
　　意識到這件事的震驚感讓亞圖姆腦中短暫空白了一陣子，隨即又因為身體上傳來的碰觸感而回神。對方在舔弄他的脖頸，同時愛撫著他的身體──而他的生理反應竟來得如此之快。亞圖姆在對方笑著摸上自己頂起的褲頭時咬緊了牙齒，身體卻不受控制地沉進前一次性愛的回憶中。陰莖被緊吸的快感、令人興奮的體味和性味。身體和大腦一下子就陷進對性愛的渴望中，連帶使他思考的速度都慢了下來。該反抗嗎？二度陷入這種情境，對亞圖姆而言無疑是一種屈辱。對方在套弄他陰莖時也湊到他耳邊低語起來，講述著挑逗性十足的煽情話語，但竄入亞圖姆耳內的女聲卻在這時提醒了他一件事：  
　　對方還不知道自己已經發現他是男性了。  
　　一面忍受著尿道口和繫帶被來回搓弄的快感，亞圖姆的理智正努力地做最後的掙扎：該戳破這件事嗎？以他目前對犯人的了解來說。會將這一套犯行安排得如此毫無破綻、甚至使用了變聲器裝成女性……如果自己在此時戳破他的性別，這個人應該會很驚愕、甚至可能會逃走也說不定。畢竟他們現在彼此都心知肚明自己已經知曉他是自己的同事這點了。精心安排的流程出了漏洞、嫌疑犯的範圍還被限縮……他的推論並不是完全不可能會實現的事。至少，只要他戳破了對方，就能得到一定程度的反制權。但是，但是、  
　　龜頭被含上。亞圖姆呻吟一聲，在腦內思緒崩毀了一大半的情況下有些恍惚地微微動起腰。  
　　（但是，真的要脫離這個狀況嗎？）  
　　腿間傳來嘖嘖吸吮的水聲，自己的陰莖在對方的舔吮間快速脹大，連同快速膨脹的快感將他僅存的理智幾乎擠碎壓盡。太舒服了。被這樣吸、這樣吮……噢，這樣很好。亞圖姆能感覺自己的性器在被舔到底端、陰囊開始被含吮吸舔時又彈了幾下。太爽了。真不愧是男性啊。這麼這麼懂能讓自己舒服的方式……嗯，很好，就那樣、一邊吸一邊摩弄龜頭……  
　　最後他還是在極度的興奮中，任由對方將自己的陰莖再次引入對方體內。  
　　如果當時對方解開他的束縛，完全陷入慾望中的他一定不會逃走，反而會壓制對方、火力全開地猛攻吧。事後亞圖姆回想起第二次被強迫的性愛，再怎麼思考都只能得到這樣的結論。他整個人對這樣的經驗沉迷得比他所預期得還深。混雜著有些清新的沐浴乳氣味的體味、在自己耳邊不斷播放的淫聲浪語、舒服又令人躁動難耐的撫摸方式、交合時切切實實頂到對方體內深處的滿足感。快樂。是真的很快樂。從性器官一路刺進腦髓的快感讓人連睡夢中都難以忘懷。亞圖姆不只一次夢到自己抱著穿著正裝的男同事瘋狂侵犯對方的畫面。在公司的男廁、在會議室、甚至在他的辦公桌上。他的厭惡感隨著一次次湧起的慾望越降越低，相對地，對快感的渴求卻越來越深入骨髓了。在他初次聽著G片零號的呻吟打手槍射精後，亞圖姆終於完全放棄反抗這個事實。而這樣的事實仍持續著。一次次被對方迷昏、愛撫，在進犯對方的快感中達到高潮，亞圖姆覺得自己已經漸漸變成了不認識的自己。但是他卻無法伸出手打破這個循環。  
　　「………還好嗎？」  
　　「欸？」  
　　走在慶功宴續攤的人群裡，亞圖姆直到被身旁人叫了兩三次，才回過神來。與他對上視線的是一雙清澈的紫曈。武藤遊戲。是公司裡和自己同齡的遊戲設計師。年紀輕輕卻已經開發出幾款炙手可熱的遊戲。是他們今天慶功宴的主角之一。亞圖姆眨眨眼，下意識勾起一個令人安心的笑容。  
　　「看你很累的樣子，果然是最近工作太多吧？」  
　　面對對方的關心，亞圖姆直擺手，隨便找了個藉口將自己恍神的理由敷衍過去。實在是不想讓面前這個溫柔又和善的同事知道自己在煩心這樣的事。待人很親切、在他剛進公司時還幫過他不少忙，亞圖姆一直對面前人抱持著謝意，也累積了不少好感。意識到時，自己的目光已經會有意無意地追逐對方在公司內穿梭的身影了。面對這個如春風般和煦、又如流水般清澈的同事，亞圖姆一點也不想吐露如此黑暗的困擾……儘管他確實很想與對方接近一些。  
　　如果知道自己是這麼醜陋又可悲的人，面前這雙眼睛一定會毫不掩飾地顯露出排斥吧。光是想像對方那樣的神情，就讓亞圖姆感覺內心抽了一下。  
　　面前人在自己隨意開啟的話題中笑了。如貓般的眼角在雙眼笑瞇時微微挑起，這樣的對方令亞圖姆又不由得悸動起來。也許是他的錯覺，但他確實覺得面前人在這陣子變得……更魅惑了。用魅惑這個詞來形容眼前這個人是件很弔詭的事，更弔詭的是偏偏只有這個形容詞如此切合亞圖姆現在對對方的感覺。對方周身間的氣息、還有舉手投足間的一些、他說不上來的感受，整體都讓他很心癢。他甚至在幾次自慰的時候………意識到腦中的回憶爬到了什麼地方，亞圖姆下一瞬間就撇開了眼。  
　　不想讓對方知道自己竟然帶著這麼的齷齪的眼光在看他。  
　　不過這顯然是個失當的舉動。分神的亞圖姆下一刻就被路人給撞往對方身上。連遊戲都退了幾步差點跌倒。對不起對不起。腦內塞滿了道歉念頭的亞圖姆卻在正準備開口時愣住了。  
　　熟悉的味道。  
　　在他的鼻翼下，遊戲的肌肉仍微微顫動著。從領口裸露出來的肌膚有著他很熟悉的清新沐浴乳味和──他絕對不會認錯的、那股難以形容卻令他印象深刻的體味。他甚至在嗅聞的瞬間起了熟悉的衝動。  
　　「還好嗎？」  
　　在對方的攙扶中起身，亞圖姆表面上很快恢復成該有的態度，內心的震撼感卻越擴越大。

 

＊

 

　　遊戲最近很開心。  
　　公司裡他暗戀已久的同事，感覺已經開始沉浸在和自己做愛的快感之中了。  
　　一開始只是單純欣賞對方認真的工作態度，喜歡開對方小玩笑時對方差點當真隨後又發窘的反應。可是，不知道從什麼時候開始，這份欣賞卻漸漸變質了。即使意識到自己對對方抱有同事以上的好感，遊戲本來也只打算默默放在心中。是啊，他是這樣打算的。直到聽聞和自己同部門、又和對方交情不錯的女同事正準備和對方告白之前，遊戲原本只打算默默守著這份情感。  
　　為什麼後來居然有勇氣做出這麼出格的事，激化自己踏出行動的引爆點已經忘了。回過神來對方已經癱倒在自己身上。使力支撐對方全身的重量，遊戲在感受到對方在自己頸邊的呼吸時，心跳一下子又加快許多。  
　　不能回頭……也不打算回頭了。  
　　就算對方顯露出明確地厭惡也沒關係（反正對方也不知道自己是男性）、就算讓對方知道自己是他的同事也無所謂。看著面前人從動搖到漸漸上癮，被對方進犯的遊戲從身到心都湧起了滿滿的快樂和滿足。好喜歡他。真高興能和他做這種事。他也喜歡和自己做愛，好開心。好想就和他一直這樣下去。一直、一直做這麼舒服又快樂的事嗯嗯──  
　　如此不真實的夢想，卻是正在進行的現實。  
　　可以一直這樣持續下去就好了。為了維持這段關係，他願意用任何代價換取。

　　但是，夢果然是要醒的。  
　　對方接到外派通知的消息在當天就火速傳遍了整個公司。由於對方在公司人緣很好，幾乎各個部門的同事都去跟對方道賀（外派過去是升職）兼訴說不捨。只有遊戲在那天將自己埋在大量工作中。  
　　不想接受這個事實。不想去恭賀對方。  
　　那樣爽朗笑著的對方、總是在自己的捉弄下發窘的對方，就要從這棟大樓裡消失了。他再也看不到對方、再也觸摸不到對方。甚至，再也不能和對方盡情地做那種事了。  
　　（那些對方在交合中興奮呼在自己胸前的粗喘，在這一瞬間回憶起來時忽然變成了椎心的痛楚。）  
　　不能、不能放任這樣的事情發生啊………  
　　（儘管如此，自己又能做什麼呢？）  
　　那天他們仍如往常般做愛了。但是，擁抱著眼前人，被對方進出的每一刻，遊戲體內的悲傷卻越湧越滿，到最後他甚至沒辦法自己動腰、也不能壓抑自己的哽咽聲，只能咬著下唇，往前靠上了發現他不對勁的對方的肩膀。  
　　不要走。不要走。  
　　好想說出來。就說出來吧。也許對方能理解的。就像他無法容忍對方從他的生活中割離，也許習慣了和他做愛的快感，對方也會──  
　　（怎麼可能會啊。為了這種事、為了這麼齷齪的你特地留下。）  
　　腦內閃過這句話的瞬間，遊戲的情緒終於整個潰堤。但他的哭聲很快卻因為臉上傳來的觸感而中斷了。  
　　「別哭。」  
　　對方的手正輕輕撫摩他的臉。欸、但是，怎麼可能？？自己明明、他明明──  
　　在遊戲看見置放在對方斜後方的手銬時，面前人的另一手也扯開了自己給他戴上的眼罩。遊戲在與這對紅眸初次如此近距離的對視中睜大了眼。  
　　「總是被你綁架，你以為我都不會進步嗎？」

 

＊

 

　　眼前人瞪大了眼，亞圖姆在對方後退的瞬間一把抓住了對方的手，很快將對方壓倒在床上。此刻他們兩人還維持著交合的姿態，他的陰莖甚至在他放倒對方時更深入了些許──而他完全不打算放過這個機會。亞圖姆趁勢用力頂入對方體內更深處。變聲器滾落到床下，他第一次聽見了對方未經扭曲的呻吟。糟糕，遠遠比他預想得還要動人。  
　　理性上知道要和對方解釋，但激昂的慾望在被對方緊縮的內壁和甜膩的呻吟接連衝擊後，此刻的亞圖姆已經顧不得原先的計畫了。他終於可以好好地、盡情地上對方。上眼前這個驚恐又彆扭，用如此扭曲的方式捕捉他的同事。粗魯地舔吻對方的唇，亞圖姆一手壓低對方的下顎，在獲得進入對方口腔內肆虐的機會時也握上了對方汩汩流淚的性器，粗魯但確實地餵給對方激烈的快感。啊好棒。一下子緊縮的內壁弄得自己好舒服。加快套弄對方前端的速度，亞圖姆的另一隻手也改為按高對方的大腿，好讓他能更切實地頂開對方體內未知的快感。在他的身下，遊戲的臉上還染著驚慌和羞恥，但在他用力一頂時那雙紫色瞬間就被性快感給淹得迷濛。真棒啊。就這樣繼續在我面前展露更多你未知的面貌吧。我會讓你很爽的，遊戲。盡情吟喊吧，用你原本的聲音喊出對我最真實的渴望。說你想要我怎麼侵犯你，說你想要前面怎麼被我玩弄……我會讓你很舒服、很舒服、很舒服的。一起打開天堂的快樂大門吧。

 

　　最後遊戲被亞圖姆給弄得潮吹了。  
　　在對方軟綿綿的抗拒中持續搓弄對方的龜頭，在遊戲噴出大量透明液體後沒多久亞圖姆也在對方鉗緊的體內射精。這是他第一次射在對方體內──他對對方的渴望如此猛烈，即使用掉了最後的保險套也沒辦法踩剎車。一面享受在對方體內持續吐精的快感，亞圖姆又再次吻上已經被自己親吻得濕熱黏稠的唇。  
　　遊戲在潮吹後短暫昏迷了過去，但在他清洗兩人身體的期間又醒了過來。感受到靠在自己身上的人從微微摩蹭自己到突然猛烈一顫，亞圖姆只是低聲笑了起來。不過為了預防對方逃脫，他還是很快抱緊了對方的腰。幸好一陣子後遊戲也顫顫地攀上了自己的肩膀。  
　　「啊，我拒絕了外派的通知。」  
　　直至此刻亞圖姆才想起最關鍵要交代的事。對方一抽，很快從自己身上彈起來。面對看向自己、滿是不可置信又隱隱透漏著害怕這是一場夢的眼睛，亞圖姆的心又抽痛了一下。微微勾起嘴角，他往前親上對方的唇。  
　　「是真的。」  
　　這次對方在愣怔一陣子後，抱住了他再次哭了起來。微微皺眉，這次亞圖姆只是一次又一次地順著對方的背。最後輕柔地捧起對方淚濕的臉，印下自己的愛意和憐惜。

　　走過這麼多扭曲又不現實的情節，他們最終得以擁有彼此。

 

＊

 

　　「欸？遊戲前輩和亞圖姆前輩在一起了？」  
　　背後再次傳來類似的疑問句，遊戲一悚，倒是身旁人勾了勾嘴角，放開了他放鬆的手改為摟上他的腰。身後響起驚呼聲，隨後腳步聲很快逼近過來。  
　　「為什麼？怎麼在一起的？？欸……明明之前……你們在公司裡好像沒有很多互動？」  
　　抿緊了唇，遊戲把隨著問題被喚起的那些亂七八糟的記憶通通鎖在腦裡。身旁又傳來熟悉的笑聲，他聽見亞圖姆以一種微微揚高的音調玩味開口：  
　　「是遊戲先捉我的。」


End file.
